Chapter One: Beautiful Cravings
by LittleLovelyLove1995
Summary: Maebilynn Yorktin is a single southern woman living in Massachussetts. Her daddy is in the military, and when she goes to a ball set up for her father, she meets the handsome Colonel Shaw.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Maebilynn Yorktin, and I am a true southern woman, born and raised in beautiful Massachusetts. I am a young woman of twenty-two, with no husband, and I got no babies to raise and care for. My life has always been about three things: pleasing my Mama, kissing up to my daddy, and above all else, looking pretty.

Lord, I need to look pretty. Why? 'Cause I can't go one day without Mama tellin' me I need a man. "Maebilynn," she say. "Why don't I have no grand-babies? You are twenty-two years old, beautiful, and strong. But baby, you could be stronger and even more beautiful if you had a strong and handesome man to take care of you." I get tired of hearin' her say this, but she my Mama, and I love her. She just wants what's best for me.

I have a sister. Her name is Abigial, which is much more pretty than my silly ol' name. She has beautiful curly red hair, which she always tries to hide behind a ribbon or a silly ol' hat. Her eyes are the color of deep blue water. Lord, she hates them eyes of hers. She always tell me she wants my 'murky green' ones. My eyes are ugly, along with the rest of my face. But Abby? Oh, Lord, Abby the prettiest girl I ever seen. When she smiles, it's like the world smiles with her.

Mama look just like Abby, but her hair is just a little bit lighter than hers. She also has an older face, always scrunchin' it up when she see or hear somethin' she don't like. Mama is a true woman of the south. I envy her for it.

Daddy is so handesome, and he a good man too. I only ever seen him hit Mama once, and that was a long time ago. Way before we got our maid, Constantine. Now when daddy mad, he just go on and hit Constatine instead of hittin' Mama. Makes Mama feel so much better, but I feel bad for Constantine. Sometimes, she come to work with big ol' bruises on her arms and legs.

Constantine is an ol' lady. She have big cheek bones and big, brown eyes. In a way, she beautiful. She raised me. She why I talk so well, why I dress like a real lady, and why I know how to eat properly. When mama was never around, she always fed me, bathed me, and dressed me. She even taught me how to talk to a man, but Mama say I should never listen to her. Mama say that everything Constantine says is just 'black talk'. See, I don't believe we should be havin' all these prejudices, but everyone has em', so I guess they are normal.

"Maebi," Mama say. "Please, find a man. A man who will treat you right, love you, care for you, and above all, make sure he can give me some grand-babies." This is what Mama say to me on Sunday. She brings this up all the time, like she thinks I can just make a man appear next to me, with the snap of my fingers. It getting on my nerves.

"I know, Mama," I say. I don't wanna disappoint my Mama. "I promise." When I say this, she smile and act as if she never mentioned anythin', goin' right back to her knitting. I sigh, and she look up at me through her ugly glasses. I don't know what to say, so I just shrug. That when Daddy walks in, looking around.

"Where in the hell is Constantine?" He say. He look real mad, which is why I don't answer. I don't want to get Constantine in trouble. So I just sit there, looking down at the bonnett Mama sewed for me.

"Constantine? I just saw her go outside, probably to hang up Abby's shirts," Mama say, looking up from her needle. "Why? What's wrong?"

Daddy look angrier than a bee after someone go up and stole it's honey. "She was supposed to clean my shirts, but she didn't. Now I have to wear the real ugly lookin' shirts for the dance tonight."

"What dance?" I whisper. I don't wanna get Daddy even angrier. So I whisper. Abby comes in, wearing her new dress Mama sewed for her. She twirlin' and laughin'. "What are you all excited about?" I ask. She look at me and her smile disappear.

"Well, I gonna find me a man, tonight. I plan on meetin' some of the military men, and I just know that one of em' will want to take me home." She twirl some more, and smile. Mama's face light up, 'cause she thinkin' that Abby really will get a man. Maybe she will.

"What dance?" I ask louder. Daddy looks at me like I crazy. Mama goes back to her needle. Abby look at me and shake her head, her curls bouncin' around her head. "What dance?" She ask, mocking me. "The dance Daddy got invited to. He gonna be crowned an honorable military officer. A high rankin' one. He asked Mama to be his date, and you and I are goin' for support."

I look at Daddy, and his face suddenly light up like the president is talkin' 'bout him. But I bet Lincoln don't even know his name.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I decided to wear the really pretty purple dress Mama made for me a few years back. It still fits, and I haven't worn it since she made it, afriad I'll ruin it. Mama looks proud of me for wearin' it. Abby done did my hair into a bun on the top of my head. She also let me borrow her prized pearl necklace, which she said she's only lettin' me wear because it completes my dress. I got to admit, it does look pretty.

The dance was so lovely. I walk in and was greeted by a dashing man in uniform. He take my hand, kiss it respectively, and walk me in. I smile, of course, not wanting to be rude. We are escorted to a table, reserved only for us. Abby and I look at eachother, and we both know that this is the most important and fancy thing we'll probably ever see. Mama looks at Daddy like he the most handesome and strong man she ever see, and I know she still love him just as much as the day they met. I know when I find a man, I will love him just as much as Mama love Daddy.

There is beautiful music playin'. It seems as though every woman is here with their man, and I suddenly feel a slight pang knowin' I don't have one. I look to Abby,to see if she feels the same, but I know she doesn't because she has caught the eye of a very handesome man sittin' at the table next to us. He in uniform too, and with the way he smilin' at her, I can tell he's only got eyes for her right now.

Then the music is stopped, and the crowd becomes silent. We all look toward the stage, where a man who I have never seen before, is smilin' down at the audience. "Hello, and welcome to the first annual Congregation Ball. I would like to thank ya'll for comin'. You all look lovely." His smile is genuine, and his dimples are deep. "First off, I would like to call up some men who I have had the pleasure of meetin', and workin' with. Sir Hensworth? Please come onto the stage. Sir Taylors? Sir Yorktin?" When he say my Daddy name, I want to cheer and clap, but I know it would be impolite. So I sit, and watch as Daddy gets up and walks up to the stage. He shakes hands with the man, and stands in line next to the others. I look at Mama, who about to cry.

"And last but certainly not least, Colonol Shaw," the man says, and looks to the man that is now comin' out from behind the curtain. This man, Colonel Shaw, shakes hands with the other man, and the other men on stage, includin' Daddy, all salute. Shaw salutes right back, and the rest of the men sit in the chairs previded to them. Colonel Shaw turns to look at the audience, and everyone stare right back at him, focusing all their attention on him. I do the same.

"Hello, and thank you all for coming. My name is Robert Shaw, and I will be your host for this evening," he say. As this man talk, I just look at him. His voice ain't as deep as I thought it would be, and his face is bright. He is the most handsome man I ever saw, and I blush at the thought. His eyes are the color of a lovely green forest, and his mouth is shaped perfectly for the words he spoke. For some reason, the only thing I could think was, I'm gonna marry that man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home…I was Enchanted to meet you…" Taylor Swift, _Enchanted._

After the dance, Daddy meet up with some of his friends. They was all nice, but not nearly as handsome as Mr. Shaw. Abby talkin' to the man she was lookin' at before the dance started, her hands on her skirts and she laughin' and twirlin' slightly. She flirtin'. She got him snagged like a fish on a hook, because he smilin' right back, a true smile, not like they do when they don't likes you. Mama with Daddy, holdin' his arm and curtsyin' to all the men. They all smile, take her hand, and kiss it. I left standin' alone, lookin' around at all the beautiful lookin' people. Beautiful women are talkin' to other beautiful women, and handsome men are talkin' to other handsome men. They all smilin' like they best friends.

"Are you here alone?" Someone I never heard before except once asks me from behind. I quickly pick up my skirts, turn, and curtsy. I so quickly to do this, I don't even know who it is. Except that I do.

"I am, Sir," I quickly answer. I don't want him thinkin' I _all _alone. "My Mama and Daddy are over there." I point to where they is talkin' to a man in a dashin' blue uniform. I can't help but stare into his eyes, and get lost in that beautiful green forest again. His eyes meet mine, and I quickly glance away.

"You mustn't need to address me as Sir. That's quite alright," Mr. Shaw say. "You may call me Robert." He take my hand, gently as ever—his hands are so soft and warm—and kisses it. I blink, unsure of what to say. That when Daddy come in.

"Oh, Colonel, you've met my beautiful daughter, I see," Daddy say. Colonel Shaw nod. "This is my wife, Rebecca. Our lovely Abigail is somewhere around here." He look to Mama. "Where is Abigail?"

Mama look to Shaw and smile. "Oh, she's probably off somewhere meeting new friends, darling. Let her be," Mama say. "Besides, we're talking to Robert right now."

"Oh, it's quite alright, ma'am." Robert say. He then look at me. "I'm sorry, I never did catch your name." He smile, and his face brightens up.

I quick as a whistle to respond. "My name is Maebilynn," I say. We stare at each other a second more, and I don't know what to say so I look at the floor. I blushin', I can tell.

Abby walk up, shockingly without the man she was talkin' to earlier. "Oh, she's not that important," she say. "My name is Abigail Yorktin," she hold out her hand. He respectively take it and kiss it. She doin' this on purpose.

I get jealous. I never felt jealous before. Now I know how it feel. I clear my throat softly. "Oh, come now, Maebilynn. No need to be disrespectful," Mama say. She look to Robert. "I'm so sorry. It seems as though only one of my daughters has respect." She try to pretend it never happened.

I get embarrassed now. "Oh, that's quite alright. I don't mind," Robert say, and smile at me. I smile back, just with the corners of my lips. I am so embarrassed, I feel like I gonna cry.

"Robert, my beautiful daughter has no man to call her own," Daddy say, and my heart pick up when I realize he talkin' 'bout me. "Abigail is a great cook, and even better at sewing." My heart sink back down to the bottom when I realize Daddy talkin' 'bout Abby.

Daddy don't even wanna talk about me with his friends, especially Robert. I feel sad, and tears prick my eyes. I look down to hide the pain as it pierces my heart. "Oh, and Maebilynn has a husband?" Robert ask.

I look back up, and meet his eyes. I about to say somethin', but Mama cut in. "She doesn't have one, but she is looking. She doesn't want a military man," she smile.

I cannot believe Mama say this. I never said this. "Oh, I see. And why is this?" This time, Robert ask me deliberately, and Mama and Daddy don't answer.

I do somethin' I never do. "I-I never…" I stutter. "It's not that I don't want one, but—" Mama cut me off.

"But she's just not ready, right, Sweetheart?" Mama give me that look that say _Just say yes._ I nod, even though I know I regret it later. Truth is, I wanna be with Robert.

"Oh," Robert say. Tears prick my eyes again, and I just wanna scream. I try to tell him with my eyes otherwise, but he ain't lookin'. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I must go attend to my other guests," he say, and bow. Mama, Abby, and I curtsy, and Daddy salute him. Robert salute back and walk away.

Daddy turn to glare at me. "You will not be toying with the Colonel," he say. "He doesn't need a woman who doesn't know of the world yet, let alone want one. Your sister knows much more of the world, and of men. Just leave him to Abigail." The look in Daddy's eye say he ain't kiddin'.

"But Daddy—" He stop me. "No. Just no, Maebilynn." I know I in trouble when Daddy say my full name. Usually he call me Mae.

I try not to cry in front of Daddy. You never do that. Ever. But I do anyway. I bundle up my skirts and quickly stumble outside. I get stared at from people all around, but I ignore em'. Tears stream down my face, and I wipe them away. My chest hurt so bad, it feel like someone went up and stabbed me. I clutch my chest, wipe away the tears that stream down my face and chin, grab my skirts to walk back inside, and turn, only to bump into someone.

"Maebilynn, are you alright?" It Robert. I flush and wipe my face quickly and nonchalantly. He see through it. "What happened? Are you hurt?" He look panicked.

I shake my head quickly and curtsy. "I'm fine, thank you. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my Daddy." As I walk past, he softly grab my elbow and stop me. I look back at him and realize he see right through me and my lies.

"Tell me," he whisper. "Was it true—what your parents said in there?" He look into my eyes. I can't lie to him. I get caught if I do.

I shake my head, but do not say anythin', afraid that if I do, I will break down. He smile slightly. "Oh, good," he say, and when I look at him, I see somethin' I did not see earlier. "Maebilynn, I would very much like it if you would court me at tomorrow night's ball."

I understand, but do not know what to say. I too shocked. "You want me to be your lady escort?" I lookin' at him in awe. He just ask me. _Me_, of all beautiful women at this ball. My only question is _Why?_

"Yes." He say simply, like it the most obvious thing he say all night. So I just say yes in response.

**Okay, that was chapter two(: Just keep in mind that this is set back in the Civil War era so they don't have the best grammer. Oh, and the Taylor Swift song goes along with the chapter. I decided to make my story unique, I'm going to write a song with some lyrics for every chapter that goes along with that chapter(: Enchanted by Taylor Swift is the song. Look it up, it works! Haha, so anyway, please read and review(: Thanks! 3**


End file.
